


My Home Is With You

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Home, Love, M/M, Relationship(s), Shopping, Sterek Week, SterekFunday, The Mall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:35:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5083324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek go to the mall.</p>
<p>-Because you can always use some Sterek fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Home Is With You

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic because of Sterek Week, and I know this theme is a day late, but I wanted to write it anyways:)  
> I hope you enjoy reading it!

“Babe” Stiles voice echoed through the loft, announcing his arrival. “Where are you?” He called, while tossing his shoes and his jacket, (well practically Dereks jacket, but Stiles was so keeping it now), on the floor. Normally he wouldn’t just toss it on the ground, but he wasn’t planning on staying long, so he didn’t bother to hang it up.

“In here” Dereks voice led the way and Stiles knew he was in his study. When he entered Derek sat by his desk with his head in his hands, a blank word page on the computer in front of him. Stiles stood behind him and rubbed Dereks shoulders gently, he leaned in and kissed Derek on the cheek. “Blocked?” A sigh escaped Derek and he nodded. “Yeah...I just sit there and stare at it, but nothing comes to mind. It’s like I can’t write when I’m happy, when good things are actually happening to me” He trailed off, and noticed that Stiles had frozen behind him.

“Should I not make you happy then? I mean we can take some time apart if you want, so you can write…” Stiles really hoped he didn’t say yes. Derek spun the chair and looked Stiles straight in the eyes. “No way. That’s not happening. I’ll find a way to make it work, or simply just don’t write anymore. I’m not giving you up that easy.” His voice was stern and he meant every single word. Stiles heart skipped a beat, he knew how much writing meant to Derek. “You would give up writing for me?” His words were barely a whisper.

Derek smiled and Stiles heart melted, “I would give up anything for you” he leaned in and pressed and tender kiss to Stiles’ lips. “I love you” Stiles knew this was real, so he answered. “I love you too.” They smiled at each other and a thousand memories passed between them.

Stiles was the one to break away, “Sooo, since we’ve now established that our love for each other is out of this world, I’m not too scared that you’ll dump me when I tell you why I came over”. Derek raised a questioning eyebrow.  “I have decided that we are going to the mall to buy you some clothes, and yes I said _we_.” Derek groaned and tried his best to glare him to death, “You know I hate shopping”.

Stiles grinned, “Boho suck it up sourwolf, we’re going anyways”. Derek rolled his eyes at him, but ended up obeying.

But only because it was Stiles. He would’ve done anything for him, Derek was so weak when it came to him.

 

So yeah they went to the mall, and Derek had to admit that it was fun. He also realised that he actually was in need of clothing, especially a jacket since Stiles had kinda taken his other one (Not that he minded), and Stiles knew surprisingly a lot about what looked good on Derek, and what didn’t.

Or as Stiles had said, when Derek complained that the shirt made his chest look weird, “That’s not true, it makes you look hot. Besides you could wear a paper bag and still look like a greek god. It’s a blessing dude”.

He stepped into the changing room and laid his hands on Dereks chest. “But I must admit, you look way better without” Derek laughed and Stiles smirked, and some pretty indecent thoughts ran through both of their heads. Stiles gave Derek a heated kiss, and Derek really wished they weren’t in a changing room at the mall right now. A laugh escaped Stiles when he felt Dereks boner press up against his thigh.

“I think we’ve done enough shopping for today, try to hide that and let’s go” He pointed at Dereks little situation and winked, before turning around and pulling the changing curtain aside. “We’ve only bought two t-shirts!” Derek yelled jokingly, and quickly changed back into his own shirt.“We can always come back later” Stiles yelled back and earned a stare from one of the employees. “Sorry” he mouthed, but he couldn’t help grinning so his apology didn’t seem so sincere.

Derek came back out and grabbed Stiles by the hand, and almost dragged him out of the store. “Let’s go home now” Stiles loved the way he could be so turned on by those words, at the same time as they warmed his heart. Home, he thought to himself, is right there where you are.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you liked it, and I just wanted to let you know that english isn't my native language, and this is unbetaed, so any errors or typos is because of that:)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
